


Under the Sea

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Community: sshg_giftfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: This drawing was created as a gift to Snapebraille4tu for the winter 2016 sshg_giftfest community at LiveJournal. Based upon her mermaid/water prompts and also inspired by Camille Claudel's sculpture, La Valse.Not mine, no money.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnapeBraille4TU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeBraille4TU/gifts).



> This drawing was created as a gift to Snapebraille4tu for the winter 2016 sshg_giftfest community at LiveJournal. Based upon her mermaid/water prompts and also inspired by Camille Claudel's sculpture, La Valse. 
> 
> Not mine, no money. 


End file.
